doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
190 - The Shakespeare Code
The Shakespeare Code ist die 190. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 2. Folge der 29. Staffel bzw. der 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Die TARDIS landet im London des Jahres 1599. Im Schatten des Globe Theatre stirbt ein Mann unter mysteriösen Umständen, der die Aufführung des jungen William Shakespeare unter allen Umständen verhindern wollte. Es handelt sich um das Stück "Gewonnene Liebesmüh", doch nur der Doctor weiß, dass dies eines der fabulösen verlorenen Stücke des Barden ist. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass der Tote durch einen Hexenzauber sein Leben verlor. Er und Martha Jones müssen Shakespeare daran hindern, unabsichtlich ein uraltes Übel auf die Welt loszulassen... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *William Shakespeare und Elizabeth I. traten bereits in der Episode The Chase auf, ohne jedoch auf den Doctor zu treffen. *In der Comic-Geschichte A Groatsworth of Wit trafen der Neunte Doctor und Rose Tyler im Jahre 1592 auf Shakespeare - was der Zehnte Doctor jedoch nicht erwähnt. *Der Doctor erwähnt die Eternals und die Sycorax - den Namen der letzteren verwendet Shakespeare später in seinem Stück Der Sturm. *Martha ist sehr wissbegierig. So will sie gleich wissen wie die TARDIS in der Zeit reist und was sie antreibt. Außerdem fragt sie gleich nach grundlegenden Zeitreiseregeln, wie dem Schmetterlingseffekt, dem Großvater-Paradoxon und der Veränderung durch Anwesenheit. *Der Doctor sagt, dass das kein Problem sei. In The Unquiet Dead sagte er, dass Rose's Zeitlinie jederzeit überschrieben werden könnte, da sich die Zeit ständig neu formt und verändert. Paradebeispiel dafür: In Father's Day erschafft Rose eine alternative Zeitlinie, in der Peter Tyler noch lebt - mit verheerenden Konsequenzen. *Als der Neunte Doctor mit Rose in The Unquiet Dead ins Jahr 1869 reiste, trug Rose ein zeitgenössisches Kleid. Martha dagegen muss sich nicht umziehen. *Die ersten zwei Reisen mit Martha sind indirekt Anspielungen auf die ersten zwei Reisen mit Rose und dem Neunten Doctor. Rose: erst Zukunft (Platform One), dann Vergangenheit (Invasion der Gelth). Martha: erst Vergangenheit (Shakespeare), dann Zukunft (5.000.000.045) *Als der Doctor die „Popkultur der breiten Masse“ anspricht, ähnelt sein Monolog über das viktorianische England seinem Vortrag über das große blühende menschliche Imperium in der Episode The Long Game. *Martha erwähnt, dass man das „verlorene Stück“ per Diktiergerät aufnehmen und in der Gegenwart viel Geld verdienen würde. Adam Mitchell hatte eine ähnlich eigennützige profitbringende Idee im Sinn, als er das Archiv von Satellit 5 in die Vergangenheit schickte. Dies führte allerdings dazu, dass er vom Doctor nach nur einer Reise verstoßen wurde. *Zum zweiten Mal seit dem Neustart der Serie spricht der Doctor eine historische Person mit Vornamen/Spitznamen an. Erst „Charles“ Dickens und dann William „''Will''“ Shakespeare. *Shakespeare hat von allein herausgefunden, dass der Doctor und Martha Zeitreisende sind - anders als Charles. *Das dritte Mal versagt das Psychic Paper, zuvor bei Jack Harkness in The Empty Child, dann bei Dr. Rajesh Singh in Army of Ghosts und nun bei Will. *Erneut wird auf die zwei Herzen des Doctors hingewiesen. *Wie schon in Smith and Jones reanimiert Martha den Doctor bzw. bringt hier eines seiner zum Stillstand gekommenen Herzen wieder zum Schlagen. *In The Unquiet Dead plaudern der Neunte Doctor und Charles Dickens munter über all seine Werke. Hier sind der Doctor und Martha vorsichtiger. Wahrscheinlich hängt es damit zusammen, dass das Treffen mit Dickens bereits relativ zum Ende seines Lebens stattgefunden hat. *Martha erwähnt, dass Will über Hexen geschrieben habe. Ein Verweis auf das Stück Macbeth. *Der Doctor sagt, dass Wissenschaft und Magie ein und das selbe seien. *Der Doctor gibt Will eine Nackenstütze, die ihm sein charakteristisches Aussehen verleiht. *Shakespeare deutet zwei Mal an, dass Martha Gefühle für den Doctor entwickelt habe. Dies kommt später noch in Evolution of the Daleks zur Sprache. *Wie schon in The Runaway Bride stammelt der Doctor nur ein verwirrtes „Was?“ als er auf eine ziemlich erboste Königin Elizabeth I. trifft. Warum die Königin so erbost ist, erfährt man erst in The Day of the Doctor. *Augenzwinkernd nimmt die Episode Bezug auf die viel diskutierte These, Shakespeare sei homosexuell gewesen - er ist an einem Flirt mit dem Doctor nicht uninteressiert. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Der Titel der Folge ist eine Anspielung auf Dan Browns Roman Der Da Vinci Code und die gleichnamige Verfilmung. *Martha sagt, dass es nicht „Wo“ sondern „Wann sind wir“ heißen soll, im Bezug wo sie sich befinde - ein Zeitreise Klischee. Wurde auch in Zurück in die Zukunft I & II erwähnt. *Harry Potter wird in der Folge dreimal kurz hintereinander erwähnt. Der Doctor erwähnt den 7. Band Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes und dass er am Ende geweint habe. Einmal während des Showdowns erwähnt Martha „Expeliarmus“, den Entwaffnungszauber des Potter-Universums sowie das andere Mal vom Doctor, wo er "die gute alte J.K." (Rowling) anspricht, die Schöpferin von Harry Potter. *Die Gedichtszeile, die der Doctor nach dem Tod von Dolly Baily rezitiert stammt aus "Do not go gentle into that good night" (dt. Geh nicht gelassen in die gute Nacht) von Dylan Thomas. Die erwähnte letzte Zeile wurde von der Synchronisation sehr frei übersetzt und heißt eigentlich: "Rage, rage against the dying of the light". Hinter den Kulissen *Durch die aufwändigen Kostüme und Sets war das eine der teuersten Doctor Who-Folgen, die gedreht wurden. Ein Großteil der Kosten konnte allerdings durch die Wiederverwendung der besonders teuersten Stücke im gleichzeitig laufenden The Sarah Jane Adventures wettgemacht werden. *In Shakespeares Der Sturm taucht wirklich der Name "Sycorax" auf, dort ist es die Mutter der einzigen weiblichen Hauptperson des Stückes. en:The Shakespeare Code (TV story) es:The Shakespeare Code fr:The Shakespeare Code (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1590er Jahre)